chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Busted level
Controller and Boss Section For the first four levels in that section, I don't think they are significant enough to be called busted. Although you can get faster times, the route itself doesn't change (well it does a very small amount). Geochip1 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Invincible Champion I don't really think monster order is significant to this bug. Look at Socialist Action, for example. The designers clearly "populated" the monsters from left to right, top to bottom. And yet the bugs still follow the correct path. If all the bugs point in the right direction to start with, then monster order shouldn't cause any problems. Therefore, it is a direction error. The monster order is only secondary, but the direction error is what mainly causes it. 02:31, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Tossed Salad This would still be classified as a bust, even if it was intentional in the MS version. Octavarium64 18:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Tossed Salad Fix I put tossed salad in a different cadigory. It is like this in the lynx version of the game. Are these busted? I removed Dangers of Fire and Beasts since its supposed 'bust' is barely different from the normal route and you don't release use the teeth to improve the score. Also Problems is barely a bust since the bottom isn't substantially different with the balls travelling through it. I forgot to mention the inclusion of Just Enough. I would say it's not a bust; saying Just Enough is busted is like saying Block Buster is busted since you can utilize some fancy block moves to get a better time. They both aren't. Geochip1 02:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Cake Walk Implying that the title is meant ironically, I think Cake Walk is a busted level, too. When you look at the upper left section, you'll see that there are exactly as many blocks available as are needed to reach every chip and the blue key in the lower left section, positioned in a way which requires careful movement in order not to waste any one. When you use the blocks on the upper right section to get the chips from the right and left side (as suggested in the bolt solution), you can completely ignore a sokoban-like arrangement of blocks which is clearly meant as a puzzle. I also don't believe that in a level with a number as high as 146, an annoying clone machine is expected to be simply blocked. Another bust is that even if you use the left blocks for the left section and the right blocks for the right section, you can still sneak around the upper red door, allowing you to directly head to the exit in the bottom section, without the need to fetch the red key from the fire room. The same is true for every other lock in the upper level part: You don't need any key to reach the bottom section of the level if you have the suction shoes. For those that want to play Cake Walk the hard (but probably intended) way, I suggest the following (sucessfully tested) fixes: - Place solid wall at 22,7, 24,7, 27,4, 27,5, 27,6, 27,7, 27,8, 27,9, 29,4, 29,5, 29,6, 29,7, 29,8, and 29,9, replacing blocks. This leaves 20 blocks on the right side (including the one at the "entry" to the right section), which is exactly as many as you need to reach the red key and the chips, so the clone machine can no longer be blocked and no block can be moved to the left side. - Place red lock at 16,20, blue lock at 16,22, and yellow lock at 16,25. This ensures that every key you collect in the upper part of the level is actually needed. If you don't want to have distracting doors where keys might be wasted accidentally, you can optioanlly place solid walls at 16,15, 16,16, and 16,17, replacing locks. -- 19:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC)